Struggle for Power
by mihari
Summary: Three years after Ceres returned to the heavens, another tennyo starts wreaking havoc. A newcomer helps them defeat this menace. Will she be able to win Yuuhi's heart?
1.

PROLOGUE  
  
An explosion shattered the stillness of the night. Flames engulfed the once beautiful mansion that stood on Thirteenth Avenue. From the glowing embers of the burning manor, the silhouette of a woman with long wavy hair emerged. Her high-pitched laugh filled the streets as it echoed through the darkness. 


	2. 

CHAPTER 1  
  
Yuuhi Aogiri watched the leaves fall from their branches as he sat down on the porch. 'I wonder how Aya is doing', he thought. It has been three years since Ceres returned to the heavens with her beloved Mikage. Everything has been going well until a few months ago when Tooya's body showed signs of weakening. 'She must be out of her mind with worry.'  
  
"Tadaima!" shouted someone into the hall.  
  
"Okaeri nasai!" Yuuhi said as his sister-in-law, Suzumi, strolled to where he was sitting. "Well, how is Aya handling it?"  
  
"Good, considering that she has to take care of both her husband and her son. Tooya's condition is getting worse. I suppose it won't be long now." Suzumi answered sadly.  
  
Yuuhi sighed. "I thought Aya would finally be happy after all the things she's been through."  
  
"She'll be okay, eventually," Suzumi said while putting an encouraging hand on Yuuhi's shoulder. "She's tougher than she looks."  
  
"Aya." Yuuhi said as he gazed at the sky.  
  
Sensing Yuuhi's need to be alone, Suzumi walked back to the house. She gave him a final glance before closing the door behind her. 'She's going to need your support. Please be strong for her.'  
  
~o~  
  
Seiyo Ellington turned right at the intersection and headed towards the building where her apartment was located. A month has gone by since she moved from England to Japan. 'I bet the old man is ecstatic,' she thought. She had never gotten along with her grandfather starting from the time he took her under his wing.  
  
Seiyo had been orphaned when she was eight years old. Before then, she and her family lived in Tokyo. Her grandfather had been against her parents' marriage because her mom was Japanese. She wasn't sure why, but until now, it still doesn't make any sense to her. She hadn't heard from the old man 'til after the car crash that robbed her of a father, a mother, and a little brother. He took her in, however, he had always treated her with animosity. She decided to move out because he had just undergone an operation and she didn't want to upset him further. Her uncle had come with her and helped her settle in before going back to England.  
  
As Seiyo walked down the pavement, she recalled all that has happened since her return to Japan. A week ago, she enrolled at the local high school to finish her senior year. She also signed up for dance lessons to keep her occupied during the afternoons. She heard that the instructor, Suzumi Aogiri, was quite good. 'Well, I'll find out soon enough,' she thought. She made her way to her apartment, packed a change of clothes, and then proceeded to the dance studio.  
  
~o~  
  
Aya woke with a start. She looked around and realized that she was in her son's bedroom. She settled back in the chair she had slept in and fixed her gaze on Midori's face. 'He looks like a cherub while he's sleeping,' she thought. A chuckle escaped from her lips as she remembered the times when he had thrown tantrums.  
  
"I hope he grows up to be like his father," she sighed. She leaned over him and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
  
She walked out of Midori's room and headed to the one she shared with Tooya. She was extremely worried about her husband and his current condition. 'Knowing this would happen doesn't compare to facing the reality,' she thought as she opened the door. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the faint figure of a girl standing by the bed. The girl turned around and gave her a warm smile. Then, she simply vanished.  
  
'Is she an angel?' thought Aya who was slowly approaching the bed. She sat beside Tooya and brushed his hair to one side of his face. Suddenly, a small movement caught her attention. Tooya's eyelids flickered, and finally, they opened.  
  
"Aya."  
  
~o~  
  
"Suzumi-san! Suzumi-san!" a woman shouted. Everyone turned their heads to see who interrupted the class.  
  
"What's the matter, Kyuu-san?" Suzumi asked.  
  
"It's Aya. Aya-chan is on the phone."  
  
"Honto?" Suzumi said before shifting her attention back to the class. "That's all for today. We'll continue this tomorrow."  
  
"Hai!" cried the students in unison. One by one, they filed out of the room.  
  
Suzumi went to the corridor where the phone was located. "Aya-chan, is there something wrong?" she asked into the receiver.  
  
"He's okay! I can't believe he's really okay!" said the trembling voice on the other line.  
  
"Who? Calm down, Aya-chan. I can't understand what you're talking about."  
  
Aya took a deep breath and said "It's Tooya. He finally woke up last night. I know it's impossible, but he did. I.I.I'm so relieved!"  
  
Stunned by the news, Suzumi could only stammer "H-how?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but it may have something to do with the girl I saw last night. She was standing over Tooya when I came into the bedroom, then she suddenly disappeared."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Do you think she's an angel?" Aya asked.  
  
"Maybe. But it may also be another tennyo." Suzumi replied.  
  
"Tennyo?! Do you think trouble is coming?"  
  
"I don't know, but we had better take precautions, just in case."  
  
~o~  
  
'I wonder why we were dismissed early. What was so important about that phone call?' Seiyo thought as she flopped down on her bed. 'Anyway, it was a good thing since my muscles are starting to hurt,' she continued. She never imagined that dancing could be so difficult.  
  
The past week had been very tiring. She had a hard time coping with the dance lessons, aside from her schoolwork. But Suzumi-san had been very patient with her. There was something about the woman that she found familiar. 'Why do I feel comfortable with her? It has never been this way with my grandfather. Why do I feel that we have something in common?'  
  
She looked at the ceiling and recalled the dreams she's been having. They were beginning to bother her, which was another reason why she felt so tired lately. 'What do they mean?' she thought. For the last seven months, her sleep had been disturbed by images of her visiting sickly people. 'It probably means that I ought to be a doctor,' she laughed. Then, she became serious, 'Maybe I should ask Suzumi-san. She might understand what they mean.'  
  
~o~  
  
"Nani?! Aya-chan is coming?!" Yuuhi exclaimed.  
  
"I already told you about it yesterday, but you obviously weren't listening," Kyuu-san said. "Suzumi-san thought it would be best for her to stay with us until this whole thing with the mysterious girl blows over."  
  
"What mysterious girl?"  
  
"I won't tell you again," Kyuu-san said and walked out of the room.  
  
Yuuhi stared at Kyuu-san's retreating back. 'Aya's coming. That means Tooya and Midori will be going with her,' he presumed. Two days ago, Suzumi had delivered the news to him that Tooya was good and well. 'I'm happy for Aya. She won't have to raise her son alone, after all,' he thought. However, what he was thinking at the moment was completely different from what he was feeling. His heart twisted painfully at the idea of Aya and Tooya being together. It always had ever since he realized he was in love with her. 'I should get a girlfriend,' he considered vaguely.  
  
Yuuhi was casually toying with the notion of asking somebody out when he remembered what Kyuu-san said about a mysterious girl. 'What is it this time?' he wondered. 'I should ask Oneesan as soon as she gets home.'  
  
~o~  
  
After being informed of the situation, Yuuhi offered to pick up Aya and her family from the train station. However, Suzumi-san persuaded him to stay home and watch over the house. 'I wanted to come too,' he sighed.  
  
He glanced at the clock and counted the minutes before the others get back. He paced impatiently in the hall. A moment later, the doorbell rang. 'I wonder who could that be. Suzumi-san has a key so she definitely won't bother with the doorbell,' he thought and rushed to the gate.  
  
Yuuhi opened the entrance and was frozen in place. Standing before him was a girl with dark, shoulder-length hair and amber eyes. 'She's certainly good-looking. She must be a new student because I've never seen her before.'  
  
"Konnichiwa! Is Suzumi-san home?" the girl asked cheerfully.  
  
"Ah.iye. Did you want something from her?"  
  
"Actually, I was going to ask her for advice," she said disappointedly.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind waiting, she'll be back in a while," Yuuhi offered.  
  
"Oh.okay. Thanks," she answered.  
  
Yuuhi opened the gate wider to let her in and led the way to the living room. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Ah, no, but thank you all the same."  
  
Yuuhi felt his hands becoming clammy and wiped them on his pants. 'What am I nervous for?' he asked himself. 'She's just another girl.'  
  
"So.umm.are you Suzumi-san's brother?" inquired the girl.  
  
"No, but close. I'm her brother-in-law," Yuuhi answered absent- mindedly. Her perfume was making him light-headed. "Are you one of her students?"  
  
"Yup, just started last week," she said and laughed. "I'm not getting any better though. Suzumi-san has been very encouraging."  
  
"You've never danced before?"  
  
"Nope," she laughed a second time. The soft sound, Yuuhi noticed, was strangely affecting his state of mind.  
  
"Oneesan is a supportive teacher, but she can be a slave driver sometimes," he added seriously. The laugh came again.  
  
"She'll be furious if she hears you say that."  
  
"You're right, I will," a voice said from behind.  
  
Yuuhi stood up immediately. "Oneesan! You're back already?!"  
  
Suzumi glared at him then faced the girl who, by now, was also standing. "Konnichiwa, Seiyo-san," she smiled.  
  
"Konnichiwa! I came to visit because I wanted to ask you about something important," Seiyo said. "Are you busy?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Not really, but we do have visitors. Come and meet them before we talk," Suzumi said, gesturing to the corridor.  
  
"They're here?!" Yuuhi said excitedly and hurried off to welcome their guests. He returned in an instant with a young woman carrying a toddler. She looked up and scanned the room.  
  
"You! It was you!" she said all of a sudden, pointing to Seiyo. 


	3. 

CHAPTER 2  
  
Yuuhi carried a tray to the porch where he found Aya playing with Midori. He sat beside her and poured her a cup of tea. "You scared her away, Aya," he accused.  
  
"I didn't mean to," she replied innocently. "I think she also recognized me. Why would she run off like that?"  
  
"Because you look like a monster?"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Papa! Papa!" Midori shouted excitedly upon seeing Tooya.  
  
"How was it?" Yuuhi asked him.  
  
"Her name is Seiyo Ellington. She's half-English, half-Japanese. She got her tennyo blood from her father's side."  
  
"Do you mean she's a descendant of a Western deity?" asked Aya.  
  
"Yes. And her power, apparently, is to heal. We haven't gotten much about Western deities so Suzumi-san decided to pay her a visit," Tooya replied as he lifted Midori in his arms.  
  
"She doesn't seem dangerous. Oneesan doesn't have anything to worry about at all," Yuuhi said.  
  
"Yes, she does," Tooya countered. "There's another one," he said with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
~o~  
  
'That girl, how did she recognize me? It was just a dream, right? Seiyo asked herself. 'What the heck is going on?' she thought while staring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"Seiyo-san? Are you home?" someone asked from the door.  
  
She got up from the bed. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Suzumi."  
  
Seiyo admitted her into the apartment. "Please have a seat. I'm sorry if I left so suddenly."  
  
"It's alright. You've seen her before, haven't you?" Suzumi smiled.  
  
"Ah.hai.in my dream."  
  
"Is that what you've come to tell me about?"  
  
"Hai. I know you're going to find this strange." Seiyo trailed off.  
  
"Not at all. You see, I'm just like you."  
  
Her eyes widened, clearly surprised. "H-how could that be?"  
  
Suzumi proceeded to tell her in the next thirty minutes.  
  
~o~  
  
"That girl.Aya.she's Ceres?" asked Seiyo half an hour later.  
  
"Yes, but she's.ah.normal now because Ceres left her body three years ago," replied Suzumi. "The man whose life you saved is her husband."  
  
"What should I do then?"  
  
"Accept what you are. You don't have much choice just as Aya and I didn't," Suzumi said reasonably.  
  
Seiyo sighed, "This is unbelie."  
  
Suzumi cut her off in mid-sentence, "There's somebody outside your door."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Sshhh," Suzumi motioned for her to be quiet.  
  
In an instant, an explosion rocked the entire building. Debris flew in all directions causing the people on the streets to panic.  
  
~o~  
  
Seiyo regained consciousness. "Where am I?' she thought. Everything flooded into her memory as she smelled smoke in the surrounding air. She sat up, displacing the bits and pieces of stone that covered her. She tried to stand but a pain in her left leg had prevented her from doing so. "Suzumi-san!" she called out.  
  
"She won't be able to help you," a voice whispered in her ear. She whipped around and found herself face-to-face with a girl. She had long, wavy, brown hair and chocolate eyes.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Seiyo asked her.  
  
The girl's answer was to grab her neck and squeeze it hard.  
  
"Let.go.of.me," Seiyo demanded. She could hardly breathe and the smoke was making her eyes water.  
  
"I want your power. Give me all of your power," the girl said and tightened her hold on Seiyo's neck.  
  
"Ya.me.te," pleaded Seiyo as she felt herself gradually blacking out. "Yamete!"  
  
A flash of light emanated from her body causing her captor to be temporarily blinded. She slumped on the floor as she was released. The symbol of a star inscribed in a circle blazed in front of her. 'What is this?' she thought before finally fainting.  
  
~o~  
  
Suzumi slowly opened her eyes. "Suzumi-san," she heard someone say. "Suzumi-san."  
  
She sat up and placed one hand on her temple. "I've got a headache," she said and became aware of the stomping of feet. She looked up and saw Aya's face coming into focus.  
  
"Are you okay?" Aya asked.  
  
"Yes.what happened?"  
  
"There was an explosion at Seiyo-san's apartment. We're in a hospital. She's staying in the other room," answered Aya.  
  
Then, Yuuhi came in, interrupting their conversation, followed by a nurse who brought a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. She gave the medicine to Suzumi and left in a hurry.  
  
"How is she?" Suzumi inquired.  
  
"Seiyo's fine," Yuuhi said. "She's taking a nap." In a second, his tone changed, "What the hell happened?"  
  
Suzumi grimaced; she has never heard Yuuhi speak this way. 'He must have been extremely worried,' she smiled to herself.  
  
"Yuuhi!" Aya scolded.  
  
"Sorry. I was just." he reasoned.  
  
"I know," Suzumi concluded. "We've got to get out of here."  
  
"Nani?! What for?! You've only been in an accident and you already want to rush off?!," Yuuhi said.  
  
"It wasn't an accident. That, I'm sure about," Tooya proclaimed from the doorway.  
  
~o~  
  
The fire grew bigger. It was swallowing everything in its path. Seiyo could hear the anguished screams of many people. She tried to find out where she was and examined her surroundings. Then, she saw her, the girl with long, wavy, brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was laughing savagely as she watched the people die. As if sensing that someone was observing from a distance, she turned to Seiyo and gave her a look that sent chills up her spine.  
  
Seiyo woke up in a sweat, still shivering from fright.  
  
~o~  
  
"The explosion was no accident," Tooya asserted. "The girl who started the fire was the subject of an experiment. Her name is Hakai Kamino and she descended from the bloodline of a powerful tennyo called Miru. Something went wrong in the procedure and she has gone out of control."  
  
"Where did you get this information?" Suzumi asked.  
  
"From Alexander Howell."  
  
"Howell? Isn't he the one who facilitated my cousin's project?" Aya said.  
  
"Yes, he is. According to him, the organizations that sponsored Kagami's work are also behind this recent experiment," added Tooya.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Yuuhi wondered worriedly.  
  
"We have to find where the laboratory is, know what they've been doing, and discover where they went wrong," Suzumi said automatically.  
  
"Good. I'll search for the laboratory," Tooya said, already preparing to leave.  
  
"Tooya!" Aya shouted as she held him back.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be careful," he reassured her and gave her a brief kiss on the lips before departing.  
  
"What about us?" asked Yuuhi.  
  
"Aya will be staying home with Midori and Kyuu-san. You will be watching over Seiyo-san. And I will be visiting your father to ask for help after I check out of the hospital. Any objections?" Suzumi said.  
  
Yuuhi started to protest but changed his mind. 'I'd rather spend my time with Aya, but playing bodyguard wouldn't be half-bad,' he thought, recalling Seiyo's sweet laugh flowing over him like honey. 


	4. 

CHAPTER 3  
  
Yuuhi was barely aware of the rainfall as he watched the girl resting on the hospital bed. The doctor told him that she had woken up earlier, obviously because of a nightmare. He gave her a mild sedative so she could go back to sleep.  
  
Suzumi-san had informed him before leaving the hospital that she would be inviting Seiyo to stay with them. He felt sorry for her. She had just lost her home and her only family was thousands of miles away. 'She must be as confused as Aya was,' he thought.  
  
He turned to the window and observed the droplets of water against the glass. 'I don't want her to go through what Aya did,' he continued on his reverie. 'I will protect her.' A sense of responsibility came over him as he proclaimed those words to himself.  
  
~o~  
  
"Did you get everything you need?" Yuuhi asked Seiyo as he took the rest of the paper bags from her.  
  
"Uh-huh," she answered half-heartedly. She wasn't very keen on the idea of moving in with the Aogiris. She wanted to go home to her own apartment and reclaim the freedom that comes with being independent. 'I should be grateful because they've been nothing but kind,' she sighed.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yuuhi inquired, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You've got that look on your face."  
  
"Am I that transparent?" she asked.  
  
"Not really. But you've been very quiet lately and that's not the impression I got when we first met," replied Yuuhi.  
  
"Ah, so you must think I'm talkative," she supposed.  
  
"I didn't mean." he started to say.  
  
Seiyo chuckled. "I was only kidding." She looked at him sheepishly, "It's just that, well, I've never been in this kind of trouble before."  
  
Yuuhi was relieved to hear her laugh. He smiled, "Is that so?" He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, you won't be alone."  
  
Seiyo felt her cheeks flush. 'I'll hold you to that promise,' she thought, feeling warm all over.  
  
~o~  
  
Aya smoothed Midori's hair and pulled the blanket up to his chin.  
  
"Is he asleep?" Suzumi asked from the doorway.  
  
She nodded, "Finally. Any news?"  
  
"Not much, only that fires have also broken out in other cities. They didn't report who was behind it though. The people who are sponsoring this new project cover their tracks efficiently."  
  
"Tooya," Aya said, concern evident in her voice. "He hasn't come back for some time."  
  
Suzumi laid a hand on her arm. "I'm sure he's okay. He'll be back when he learns something. He's doing this to keep you and Midori safe. The girl may come after you next."  
  
Aya gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Well, it's been rumored that she only attacks those with tennyo blood," she added.  
  
"Oh no, that means she'll be going after you too."  
  
"Let's just hope that we find her before she finds us."  
  
~o~  
  
"Sugoi!" Seiyo exclaimed. "You can really cook, Yuuhi-kun!"  
  
Yuuhi blushed at the compliment. "Haven't you ever met a male chef?"  
  
"Sure I have, but they're not as good as you," she answered, taking a mouthful of noddles. "Mmmm."  
  
He grinned. 'She is positively amusing. I've never known anyone who makes sounds of pleasure while eating,' he thought, clearly flattered by her enthusiasm towards his cooking.  
  
"You'll blow up if you continue to eat like that," he teased.  
  
Seiyo glared at him and resumed what she was doing.  
  
Yuuhi burst out laughing.  
  
"Those two will make a cute couple," Kyuu-san commented, having witnessed their exchange of banter.  
  
"Really?" Suzumi asked from behind. She had just come out of Aya's room. "What makes you say so?"  
  
"Just a guess," Kyuu-san said. She walked off with a mischievous smile on her lips.  
  
~o~  
  
Dark clouds loomed overhead. Tooya stood outside an old building, well hidden from the scrutiny of the public. There hasn't been any sign of activity since he took up his post.  
  
At last, his patience was rewarded when a black limousine turned into the driveway leading to the entrance of the tall structure. An old man emerged from the vehicle and proceeded inside.  
  
'He doesn't look Japanese,' Tooya observed. 'He must be one of the foreign sponsors. I wonder how many will still be coming.'  
  
Much later, five more cars arrived.  
  
~o~  
  
Seiyo took a peek inside the kitchen through the slightly open door. She had been curious about Yuuhi's culinary skills from the moment she sampled his superb cooking. 'What is he doing?' she asked as she stared at his back.  
  
"Will Aya like this?" he muttered, lifting a spoon to his mouth.  
  
'Aya?! Why is he thinking about her?' Seiyo wondered. Her forehead wrinkled as she tossed the question in her head. Then, realization dawned on her. 'No way! She already has Tooya!' she protested.  
  
She felt as though someone had plunged a knife into her heart. She stepped backwards and ran to her bedroom. She dropped on her knees, 'What is this I'm feeling?' But she knew the answer even before she asked. It was plain, old jealousy.  
  
~o~  
  
Yuuhi switched off the television and lay back on the couch. He had the house to himself that day because Suzumi and Kyuu-san left early to investigate while Aya and Seiyo went out to shop. He was glad to finally have some time to do whatever he wanted. Right now, relaxing was on top of his agenda.  
  
He closed his eyes and thought about Seiyo. She had been a bit down and a little distant during the past few days. 'What's wrong with her? What had upset her?'  
  
His eyelids flew open. "I can't take it easy and worry about her at the same time," he said and decided to settle things as soon as possible. He got up and took his coat before heading to the shopping district.  
  
~o~  
  
Seiyo removed her blouse and put on a lavender dress. 'Not bad,' she thought as she examined herself in the mirror. 'I wonder if Yuuhi will.' she broke off. "Why can't I stop thinking of him?" she said, hastily taking off the dress and donning her blouse.  
  
She was about to go out of the fitting room when a hand grabbed her shoulder. "W-what?"  
  
"I finally found you, Seiyo," came a familiar voice. 


	5. 

CHAPTER 4  
  
"I finally found you."  
  
Seiyo became alarmed as she stared into a pair of brown eyes. 'Don't panic,' she told herself. "What do you want from me, Kamino-san?"  
  
"Ah, I see you've done your research as well," the other girl replied.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Seiyo repeated.  
  
Kamino stepped out of the mirror and stood in front of her. "Don't feign ignorance, Seiyo. I know you're well aware of what I'm after. Now, give it up!"  
  
"Give what up? I don't understand."  
  
"Don't try my patience!" shouted Kamino. She smashed the palm of her hand against Seiyo's face which sent her sprawling out of the fitting room.  
  
The commotion caused the other shoppers to look their way.  
  
Having realized what was happening, Aya came rushing to Seiyo's side.  
  
"Don't come near, Aya-chan!" Seiyo warned her. "Get the people out of here and ask for help."  
  
"B-but."  
  
"Just go, please," Seiyo beckoned.  
  
"O-okay," Aya said before doing as she was instructed.  
  
Kamino approached Seiyo and took her by the arm. She lifted her like a ragged doll and tossed her to the window. The force was hard enough to break the glass into a million pieces.  
  
Before Seiyo knew it, she was flying through the air and falling to the ground. She shut her eyes tightly and braced for the impact.  
  
~o~  
  
People were hurrying out of the Higashi Shopping Center as Yuuhi turned at the corner.  
  
"Oi!" he called to the man who had just bumped into him. "What's going on?"  
  
"A-a-a g-girl---" the man tried to say, pointing to the broken window of the lofty building.  
  
Yuuhi looked up, then, he saw Seiyo. She was plummeting to the ground at high speed.  
  
'What can I do?' asked Yuuhi. Panic was quickly overcoming him. He urged his body to move but he was frozen by dread.  
  
"SEIYO!" he shouted on top of his lungs.  
  
Seiyo was only several feet away from the pavement. Suddenly, the symbol materialized below her. It emitted a strange wave of light.  
  
Yuuhi watched as she disappeared into the glowing emblem.  
  
~o~  
  
Yuuhi paced back and forth in the dark corridor. It has been hours since Seiyo vanished without a trace and he was getting sick with worry. "Damn it, where could she be?!" he exploded.  
  
Suzumi's head poked out from one of the rooms. "Yuuhi!" she warned. "Aya-chan has just fallen asleep."  
  
"Sorry," he muttered and resumed pacing restlessly. He combed a hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
"Yuuhi," someone called out. "Yuuhi."  
  
He turned towards the voice and was surprised by what he saw. "Where have you been?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Seiyo smiled. She approached him and laid a hand on his cheek. "I wanted to tell you."  
  
"What?" he prodded gently.  
  
"Aishiteru," she continued before disappearing again.  
  
Seiyo's confession left Yuuhi in shock with his mouth hanging open.  
  
~o~  
  
Seiyo awakened to the sound of rustling leaves. She dreamed that she had finally told Yuuhi how she felt. 'Can I really do it?' she wondered. She yawned and realized that the room doesn't seem familiar. She quickly bounced out of bed.  
  
"I see you're up at last," said a deep voice.  
  
"Grandfather! What are you doing here? Where are we?" she inquired in disbelief.  
  
"Poor girl," the old man said without the slightest hint of sympathy. "Don't you remember what happened?" He snapped his fingers and a man clad in white entered the room.  
  
"W-what---?" she faltered. She felt the prick of a needle against her nape before losing consciousness.  
  
~o~  
  
"I told you," Yuuhi said. "She was just here." He was trying to convince Suzumi-san that he had seen Seiyo last night. "She even." he trailed off, putting a hand on his cheek.  
  
"I don't think it was actually her," Suzumi countered. "She has the ability to transmit an image of herself while she's asleep. It's called astral projection. It's part of her powers," she explained exasperatingly.  
  
Yuuhi gave her a confused look.  
  
"Anyway, did she mention anything important? Did she say where she is?"  
  
"No," he answered, recalling Seiyo's declaration. 'Was she telling the truth?' he thought.  
  
~o~  
  
  
  
Reginald Ellington stood at the observation deck and watched as lab technicians secured Seiyo's arms and legs in leather straps.  
  
"Finally caught up with her, eh, Ellington," commented Richard Hampton, an Australian entrepreneur.  
  
Ellington gave him a curt nod. "Would have had her sooner if that idiotic son of mine hadn't escorted her here."  
  
Hampton laughed heartily. "What now? We've waited so long to waste this opportunity," he became serious. "If Kagami had completed the project in the first place, we would have gotten it by now."  
  
"Patience, my friend. Like you said, it is too good of a chance to waste." Ellington smiled, "All that remains to be done is to lure Kamino back here, and everything will be ready."  
  
A set of brown eyes peered in through one of the damaged windows. "Is that so?" the girl said as she listened to their conversation. "I won't disappoint you then," she snickered. 


	6. 

CHAPTER 5  
  
Yuuhi sat silently on the moonlit porch. He hadn't been sleeping well because of an amber-eyed girl who was constantly on his mind. Since the night of that fateful confession, he couldn't think of anything else.  
  
"Hey," Aya said before sitting beside him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Still worrying about her?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all," he lied which caused Aya to burst in a fit of giggles.  
  
"I find that hard to believe," she chuckled.  
  
"Here," someone said from the doorway, handing him a strip of cloth.  
  
"Tooya! When did you come back?" Yuuhi asked.  
  
"Just now. We'd better get going if you want to save your princess," Tooya replied.  
  
Yuuhi looked at the piece of cloth. It was the headband with the tennyo's symbol that Suzumi-san and Chidori had sewn for him. "She's not my princess," he declared as he stood up and headed into the house.  
  
"He is so stubborn," Aya told Tooya as they followed him in.  
  
~o~  
  
"Seiyo.Seiyo." a voice whispered in her subconscious.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I am Iris," came the reply. An image of a woman with long blond hair and ocean-blue eyes popped in her mind.  
  
"Are you.?"  
  
"Yes. My blood has been passed on from generation-to-generation in the Ellington family."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"I don't know, but fate has undoubtedly chosen you so you must end all this. Put a stop to your grandfather's madness, Seiyo," Iris said and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I will help you."  
  
Then, all became quiet.  
  
~o~  
  
Ellington went to his office and settled himself in the armchair. He had told his staff to alert him when Kamino takes the bait so there was really no hurry. He laid his head back on the chair and closed his eyes. It seemed only yesterday when he revived the C-Project.  
  
A year ago, he noticed that Seiyo was exhibiting signs of healing power. He knew that their family descended from a tennyo bloodline but he never imagined that it would manifest itself in Seiyo's body. He realized then and there that his dream of creating a race of ideal individuals wasn't a lost cause. He made contact with his former associates and decided to lead the new project himself.  
  
They used Kamino as the primary subject because of her ability to absorb energy and to adopt her host's power. They brought her a girl of tennyo lineage every week. They intended to clone her and develop the embryos in the laboratory. It was a flawless plan, but Kamino grew too strong until they couldn't contain her anymore. They had arranged to present Seiyo to her as the final test specimen but she escaped from the facility. Then there was also the subject of Seiyo's transfer to Japan.  
  
Despite the drawbacks, Ellington didn't give up. He tracked his granddaughter down and devised a plan to trap Kamino. 'Now, everything will be perfect,' he thought.  
  
~o~  
  
Yuuhi made his way through the maze of corridors. "Damn! How come this place is so big?" he muttered. He decided to go in by himself while Tooya stood guard outside.  
  
"Found anything?" Tooya asked through the earpiece.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
He proceeded to examine each room with caution. 'That's strange. How come it's so quiet?' he thought. He was checking the last room in the hallway when, all of a sudden, the ground shook and a blast echoed through the whole building.  
  
"Guess I spoke too soon," he said and headed towards the direction of the explosion.  
  
~o~  
  
Seiyo's eyes fluttered open, however, her line of vision seemed a bit hazy. Someone had untied her bonds and was helping her up.  
  
"Can you walk?" her savior asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He slung her left arm around his neck and supported her by the waist. "Okay, let's go."  
  
~o~  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Ellington shouted into the intercom.  
  
"S-sh-she's here, s-sir."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," he said sarcastically.  
  
"An-and your granddaughter has gone m-mis-missing."  
  
"What?!" he exploded. "Damn it! Do I have to do everything around here?!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, s-sir."  
  
"Never mind, I'll go search for her myself," he decided.  
  
"Don't bother," an eerie voice whispered. "I'll get her for you," Kamino said before setting his body aflame.  
  
Ellington shrieked in pain and fell over, terror clearly etched on his face.  
  
~o~  
  
Seiyo felt the scorching heat of a fire as they moved out of the room. Once they were safe, the stranger seated her on the cold floor. His face slowly came into focus.  
  
"You're Tooya! What are you.?"  
  
"I wanted to return a favor."  
  
"Oh, thank you. Where's Yuuhi?" she asked, disappointed that it wasn't he who had come to get her.  
  
"Just around, probably still looking for you," came the answer, which sent a flood of color rushing to her cheeks. "You okay?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Then we should get going. It won't take long before they catch up to---," he was cut off as a ball of fire hurled him against the wall. 


	7. 

CHAPTER 6  
  
Seiyo watched in horror as the fireball flung Tooya backwards. He collided forcefully with the wall and was rendered unconscious by the impact.  
  
"No!" she shouted. "You're a monster!"  
  
Kamino moved towards her and stroked her cheek. "Did I give little Seiyo a scare?" she mocked, resting her hand on Seiyo's neck. She raised her until they were eye-to-eye and pinned her against the wall. "You gave me quite a chase. Now it's time to collect my reward."  
  
"Why are you bothering with me if you're already strong?" Seiyo challenged.  
  
"I don't think you understand. With your gift, I will become invincible," she answered, tightening her hold on Seiyo.  
  
"You're very much mistaken," Seiyo said with great effort. She felt the energy draining out of her. "I can't use my ability to heal myself so it will be worthless to you as well."  
  
"You're lying!" Kamino cried out. "I've come so far to settle for second best. I'll wipe out anyone who interferes with my goal."  
  
"And what is that? To be the most powerful?"  
  
"What else?"  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
Kamino laughed, "You'll regret you ever made light of my ambition. You'll pay for it with your life."  
  
"I don't think so," came Yuuhi's voice.  
  
~o~  
  
A bolt of lightning lit the sky, enabling Seiyo to distinguish Yuuhi's features in the dim hall. He was standing by the window with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Another flash of light illuminated the atmosphere, outlining his rigid posture.  
  
'Just like in movies,' Seiyo thought, stifling a laugh. She was surprised that she could still find humor in her present situation. 'He never fails to make me smile,' she continued affectionately.  
  
"Let her go," Yuuhi demanded in a frighteningly calm tone.  
  
"And who are you supposed to be? A dashing knight?" Kamino mocked. "This is turning out to be more interesting." She threw Seiyo in Yuuhi's direction. "Fine. I'll give you a chance to protect her."  
  
"You okay?" Yuuhi asked gently as he cradled Seiyo in his arms. She nodded in response. He wrapped his jacket around her and set her aside in one corner. "Stay put."  
  
"No!" Seiyo protested, clutching his shirt. "You'll."  
  
Yuuhi smiled, touched by her concern. "Don't worry. I'll come back for you, I promise."  
  
~o~  
  
Yuuhi jumped in the air as Kamino aimed an arrow of fire at him. It whizzed past his ear, missing his shoulder by an inch. He landed on both feet and started dodging the succeeding attacks.  
  
They were at the rooftop now. 'Good,' Yuuhi thought, glad that his strategy to lure Kamino away from Seiyo had worked. 'Now all I have to do is to get rid of her,' he concluded, wondering how he'll manage the feat.  
  
"Impressive," Kamino said. "But you can't evade my strikes forever."  
  
"Damn it," Yuuhi swore. He wiped the blood off his face where one of the fire arrows had grazed him. 'She's right. I can't just keep running. What am I going to do?'  
  
"I'm getting tired of this," Kamino stated. She lifted her hands and conjured a massive ball of fire. "Sayonara," she said as she released it.  
  
Yuuhi leaped again but he hadn't moved fast enough. The fireball hit him directly and it sent him skidding across the floor. He felt searing pain as the flames licked at his skin. He tried to get up but he couldn't do so.  
  
Kamino walked towards him. "I'm amazed you're still alive. Nobody could've survived that," she said, looking him over. "I see. This is protecting you." She removed the strip of cloth wrapped around his head. She laughed in triumph, "You know, you shouldn't have promised her anything because you won't be seeing each other again." She held out a hand in front of him and summoned another fireball.  
  
Yuuhi shut his eyes and awaited the blow. 'Any second now,' he thought. But several moments have passed and nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and found a stream of white light surrounding him. Kamino was nowhere in sight. Instead, he saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes standing not far from him. She looked at him and called out his name.  
  
He recognized her. "Seiyo." he whispered before passing out. 


	8. 

CHAPTER 7  
  
Yuuhi lay on the sofa and stared silently at the ceiling. He was alone at home for Aya had left with Tooya and Midori three days ago; Suzumi and Kyuu-san, on the other hand, had accompanied Seiyo to the airport. She was flying back to England that morning and he didn't have the heart to object, feeling that she needed to be with her family.  
  
It has been a week since the incident at the laboratory. He learned that Seiyo had transformed into Iris, her tennyo counterpart, and came to his aid. She destroyed Kamino and saved his life. 'Funny,' he mused, 'I meant to get her out of trouble but she ended up helping me.'  
  
It was Tooya who eventually informed Seiyo of her grandfather's death. She didn't grieve much over the loss, explaining to them that they had never been close. She was shocked, however, by his involvement in the C-Project and was troubled by how she would break the news of his demise to her aunts and uncles.  
  
'She's really leaving,' Yuuhi sighed, continuing his recollection of the events during the past week. The fact hadn't actually registered in his mind until that moment. 'Am I doing the right thing by letting her go?' he asked himself.  
  
'No, and you're aware of it, aren't you?' a voice answered in his head. He sat up and combed a hand through his hair. Now he was talking to himself.  
  
'What do you mean?"  
  
'Come on, why don't you just admit it?'  
  
'Admit what?'  
  
'That you like her, baka! Haven't you realized it yet?'  
  
Yuuhi shot up from the couch and bolted out of the house.  
  
~o~  
  
"Oi, isn't that Yuuhi?" Kyuu-san asked, briefly turning her attention off the road. She and Suzumi-san were driving home from the airport.  
  
Suzumi gazed out the passenger's seat and recognized the young man on the bicycle speeding in the opposite direction. "Uh-huh," she agreed.  
  
"I wonder where he's going?"  
  
"He finally came to his senses," she smiled. "We should probably prepare Seiyo's room."  
  
"Why? She just left. Are we having another guest?"  
  
"You could say that," she chuckled.  
  
~o~  
  
Seiyo watched in fascination as the aircraft lifted from the ground. 'Will he be surprised?' she asked, thinking she should have boarded the plane that left a minute ago. "But I can't just leave without telling him what I feel," she said out but didn't realize it.  
  
"Who?" someone whispered in her ear.  
  
She quickly turned around and exclaimed, "Yuuhi! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing," Yuuhu replied. "Did you miss your flight?"  
  
"Yeah, there it is," she said, pointing to the red and white figure in the sky.  
  
"Why didn't you go?"  
  
"Ah.it's because I." she stammered and took a deep breath. "It's because I wanted to tell you that I---"  
  
Yuuhi placed a finger on her lips. "I already know," he grinned, enclosing her in his arms. "Aishiteru."  
  
Seiyo was startled by his admission. It took her a while before his words sank in. The realization brought tears to her eyes. "Honto?" she asked, returning his embrace.  
  
"Of course, though it took it me a long time to understand what I was feeling."  
  
"Then I better let my uncle know that I won't be coming back after all," she smiled. 


End file.
